Another kind of Fairy Tail story
by chacra
Summary: Seven long years and many changes! Damn Witch!


**Another – kind of- Fairy Tail story !**

0

1

2.

« Home finally ! » I really can't help relax a bit as I push the Guild door and escape a chair of course being thrown by Gray. Another brawl at the Hall, it's good to be home !

« Listen up Brats ! It's almost time for the S class exam ! » annouced Gramps.

'Oh...Shit...' I look around and sigh. 'Well seven year of Hell coming up...please and thank you !' Grrr... 'Time to up the mission pay then.. and pay some debts' I try to go the mission board but Gajeel unexpectedly refuse to be move. 'Asshole'

« You want something ? »

« The Old man wants to see us » is all he says, fixing me with an almost glare and then going for the stairs. 'Asshole !' and of course I follow even though I really want to either join the new brawl or going full speed to another mission, far far away from Magnolia !

Gramps is behind his desk and Gajeel back to the wall when I enter, closing the door after me I sit in the chair to make sure that I will not pull a runaway act...

« Hello Children, I have a mission for the two of you, Oh and before I forget the both of you are hereby S-class Mages. Now the mission : I want you to collect information on every dark guild it will be a long one I will hear your report once we are back from the exam. »

Can I bang my head against the desk ? No matter yes I'm doing that.. ouch ouch ouch... fucking Witch !

* * *

The news come, of course it come, the Island and all our friends and our Master have desappeared.

Thanksfully almost all the Guild debts are paid so we shouldn't have to many problems coming our way for the next years.

Sitting at my table far back in the hall, I sigh watching them all cry, denying the news or just being catatonics. Poor guys. Oops... Gajeel is right before me, eyes hard and cold, trying to mask the worry and sadness, hands tightly clench at his side, okay... forgot that Pantherlily was there too.

« You and I need to have a talk » he said voice gruff before going to the bar.

'Well okay' I whisper « master office in an hour, miss it and no other chance » I know he heard me as He discreetly nods.

An hour is really long... but I did have a list of things-to-do so in a way it was a prolific hour.

« Talk » Aaannnnddd it's come to an end.

« They are alive, they are sleeping and NO I can't tell you how I know, but They will come back in seven years. We just have to make sure that Fairy Tail is still there for them to come back and to continue training and bringing new mages. »

The door hits the wall with force as He departs.

That was terrifying.. but I lived through worse so..

* * *

You can seriously imagine my surprise when Gajeel came back to his mission – an S one- with two second generation Dragon slayers and two cutes exceeds, yes yes with Sting and Rogue... oh Shit ! Oh Yeahhh !

It still didn't stop me from banging my head against my desk, Macao that bastard had given me – MEEEEEE- the fucking title of Master of the Guild because he is such a fucking coward before the Council.. and that fucking paperwork.. bastard bastard bastard.. why did no one ever tells you how paperwork is the Devil/Council way of killing you ?!

And of course that Asshole Gajeel is fucking laughing at my misery !

So it's been almost two years now since The Island desappeared and the Guild is still going strong, all debts have been dealt with and new contracts and assurances have been put in place with the Council and the Kingdom. And many new members, with these four : fourteen new additions since I began my « Reign ».

That's made me think... they will need to be trained.. Mwouhahahahaha !

I let my sadistic smile take over as I inform Gajeel that he will be the new « Papa » to Sting and Rogue !

His outrage and grumpy face is all I need to have a good day !

Life is good !

* * *

huh... Jet and Droy must really really hate me now as they face Gajeel and Jellal on the training ground. But they need the training, they fucking need to grow stronger and to develop their magic, after all Zeref, Dragons and Demons are coming.. there is no time for them to eat, sleep and cry over Levy ! I refuse to see their potential go to waste ! No way !

They will just to deal, like we all do.

The training ground and mandatory training were instored the second day Macao gave me the reign of the Guild, just after I freed Jellal from the Council cell, effectively redeeming him before their eyes thanks to some evidences of him being manipulated by dark magic.

Every member – yes even me- need to use the training grounds at least four time a week when not in mission and there is now three tournaments a year and still the Fantasia Festival that's now in honor of our new and old member, here and missing.

I continue to watch them for a bit before going to the bar, of course Cobra is making his Goo-oo eyes at Kinana...

'Oh Oh ! Glare of death ! What ? If you don't want to hear it then stop fucking listening Lizard boy !'

Yeah forgot, Eric or Cobra, had join us a year ago after meeting Kinana, what a drag it was when he joined... damn so much paperwork ! It had never breed this fast before !

'Stop laughing ERIC!'

* * *

 _Four years after The Island:_

His eyes are wide open, gazing into mine with terror. Poor Kid, I bet he didn't expect to be targeted by a Dark Guild.

Fuck it hurts.. fucker had pierce my lung with his sword. Romero is beneath me, being bath in my blood. Damn...

« Re...Mistress ? » « Yeah ? » shit this is bad, that's the very first time he is calling me by that title and no there is no frog raining down on us.. well I don't think so.. I hope so... I will need to check later..

I look around us, Sting is out for the count and Rogue is still trying to fight.

« Romero breath... deeply and then... expired slowly.. good...go to... Sting side...evry.. be fi- » fuck it hurts to talk.

If he doesn't move soon, the blade piercing me with also pierce him, and I can feel my muscle gramping with the effort to not move.

As He run toward the blonde, I smirk evilly, let the hunt begin.

xxx

Red, it's all I can see. Copery all I can taste and smell. Exhaliration and satisfaction all I can feel.

Severed limbs are all around me, surrounding me as the macabre aftermath of my loss of control. All my enemis dead and in pieces.

A quick and worry look made me breath in relief, the kids are alived ! I didn't target them..

thanks Mavis ! But unconscious...

Well, now how to go back to the Guild ?

* * *

What the hell happened to the kids ? They came back wrapped as mummies and awestruck with the Girly. And not one of them are telling why.. troublesome.. four years now and still no news..tch !

 **Bang bang bang**

« Gihihihi ! »

« Shut up Metal Face ! I hate those fuckers...all...Damn PAPERWORK !»

 **Bang bang bang**

Poor Girly, her paperwork breed like rabbits on her desk but if she continues to bang her head on my table, it will break, better stop her, I like that table. It's mine.

I made a signal for a refill to Kinana and Cobra, that should do it.

« Oi ! Here for you Mistress and better stop that or Kinana will be upset. »

« Shut up... I have to go to the Fucking Council...again ! and now all this paperwork ! Just for a fucking mission gone ashstray thanks to a fucking Dark Guild ! I'm ready to go bersek here ! »

« Go to a fucking mission then oh grand Mistress and for all of our sake take this one wih you ! » grumbles the Poison Slayer after he had singled me out.

« Fucker » we say in synchro he only give us the finger salute before going back to the bar.

* * *

Let's just say that despite that, we took his advice and went in a mission together.

It worked.

And it's been a month since then and we still go to mission together.

Fuck.

We are a team.

Fuck.

* * *

Girly sure know how to pack a punch even though she looks like a breeze could knock her over. She's fucking strong and freaking efficient ! Always got the full reward.

Also entertaining while knowing when to be quiet. Something I hadn't believe to be possible in this Guild as even the bluenette was always tchatting away when she hadn't her head into a book.

Sexy too, without wearing reavealing clothes. Not like Bunny Girl who always flaunt her assets, or the drunk one always in bikini. A comfortable outfit to fight, sleep and move during mission.

It came out as much as a suprise for her and me when we team together, just how much comfortable we are together.. and how the next mission is eargerly anticipated.

What is she doing to me ?

* * *

 _Five years going :_

Freaking trap ! How did these incompetent fuckers managed to fucking summoned a DEMON !

fuck fuckity fuck !

Fuck now Gajeel is almost missing a vital organ... and slowly dying...Oh Mavis, he's dying ! He can't die !

ok calm calm calm... think think think... a heart he needs... a heart.. a heart.. heart.

 **He needs a heart**!

Of course ! What a freaking idiote I am.

Slowly I go behind Gajeel, supporting his head on my tight.

« Gajeel ? You with me still ? »

« Gi...hii...hiii »

« Okay that will do, I can save you, you hear me I can save you. But there is a price. A heavy heavy one, Gaj. You need to be sure. »

I can see Gajeel eyes zoning on my rapidly- inhumanly- healing cuts and bruises.

« Wha...pri.. »

« We will be bound together for eternity. Our soul, our blood and magic will become One. We will no longer be Gajeel or Reia but both. »

« Kin...bo..d »

« Emotional, sexual. We will never be able to perform for anyone else. Think mariage without any possibility of a divorce or having an affair. It's all or nothing. Gajeel there isn't much time left, think fast !»

« ...do...it... »

I kiss him slowly but deeply, drinking his breath and transfering him some of my magic, distracting him from my hand hovering the hole in his chest, my fingers wrapping themselves around his heart delicatly but firmly. He hocqueted as he finally realized what I'm doing.

No going back now. I released him for the kiss but tug his heart out, doing rapidly the same with mine and putting his in my body and my heart in his.

It's done.

Oh Mavis it's done.

Damn Witch!

* * *

I found an underground cave. At least we will be safe for the next few days. No humans or predators around us.

Fuck... I'm bond...should have known she had a plan for choosing this particular world. Bitch !

Well, at least it's Gajeel... he is handsome enough and I know him... thanks Mavis for Eric partnering us it will make the transition and acceptance easier.

Fuck what a mess... a bond is never mean to be made in urgency.. it should have taken years of reflexion.. fuck !

Only me to fuck it up...

I think he didn't even realize that I was serious when I told him the eternity part.. for How can an Immortal die ?

I should know many have tried to kill me, some for revenge, some for love without any results but their own death. Oh we can be killed, just... no one had ever managed it...

I curl up against him, proximity for the first few days is primordial for both our health and to stabilazed the bond. Intimacy will be interesting now..

The Immortal who doesn't let people close and the Iron Dragon Slayer who dislike being touch.. what a joke we are...

I can feel him...wow... it's like...wow...no have got no words.

My heart beating comfortably in his chest is already lulling me to sleep, asshole, didn't want to sleep...

* * *

I wake up to a growling Gajeel between my legs, deliciously grounding his hard covered cock against me.

Well hello final stage of the bonding !

« need...inside...now » is all I understand between his growl and frantic breathing. Fuck it's hot !

Okay okay, with great difficulty I managed to push him back enough to drop my pant and shorty, with his state it will be hard and fast. Thanksfully I'm no virgin and don't need preparation otherwise it would have been awkward as hell !

« Shit shit ! Wait I will open your pants ! Gajeel ! » fuck he is no way to understand much of anything, fuck !

I'm telling you try to free a guy when he is busy trying to go in is freaking difficult, again I'm using force to push him on his back this time, that way I will be in charge and help him better.

Finally finally he is free and with a growl that I'm sure his dragon would be proud of, freaking push upward as I go down on him. Fucker !

Oh fuck, he is huge ! Fuck I was right, hard and fast, thanksfully the bond work as a pleasure amplifier and it doesn't take long for either of us to find a mind blinding climax.

* * *

Fuck... I can't help growling as how sore I feel and then moaning long and hard, fuck ! My cock is being squeezed and massaged so wonderfully by her cunt, fuck ! I can help bucking into it, fuck I'm already ready to blow my load !

The vision is sublime when I open my eyes, Girly is riding me like I'm her favorite toy and she's fuking covered of my marks, a possessive feeling fill me as I see my teeth marks on her neck and breasts.

She's mine !

I fuck her lazily for a bit, letting her work for it.

She was right, I can feel her inside me... it feels much more binding and intimate than Dragon mating. Strangely enough I can't..no I don't regret it. She's my mate now. And fuck the stamina !

Seven times already and we're still going !

I can feel the moment she fall and follow, blowing inside of her.

She's resting on my chest, trying to find her breath, I feel very smug.

« Better ? »

I smirk at the question.

« Gihihihihih ! »

* * *

A week ! A freaking week fucking and fucking, before finally the bond is satisfied ! What the heck !

I'm freaking sore... not moving for a month...I'm on a strike... he can suck it if he's not happy !

« What are you mate ? »

Time to face the music then...

« Well, we are Immortals, you're still a human dragon slayer don't worry, me I'm an Elf, a High Elf in fact. Don't bother searching your memory, we don't exist in this world. We are born from an Ancient Tree, the Tree of life, very few but immortal, we can die but its like really really hard and no one had ever managed to do it yet.. fuck it's so complicated ! »

« Try with how you came to be here, is that how you know for the Island ? »

« Yes, ok...so I escape someone. A very dear someone to me had gone mad and I had to kill her but well many where not happy about it. Me being the first. So I contacted the Dimensional Witch. For a price she can grant your wishes. So I ask to travel to another dimension. To leave my World behind for well forever.

The price is generelly something very dear to the wisher... so you have to be sure before entering the deal with the Witch. »

« How old are you ? »

« Nine hundred, old for your world but sill very young for mine. Don't worry I'm an adult in mine. »

« You can still travel to other world ? »

« Yes anytime I want I just have to stay and recharge I guess is the term... this is my third world. »

« Gihihihi we won't be bored then ! »

I laugh..maybe it will really work. That man can sure bring me hope.

* * *

I fucking can't keep my hands or dick off of her... I didn't think I would ever think that but it can be annoying at moments !

And she has the nerve to fucking laugh !

« Don't worry mate, it's the bond, it will pass I gave it another week before it let us in peace. I think... »

« You think ? »

« Well, I've never been bond before, so by memories of what we're schooled, yes it should. »

« Freaking fantastic ! Wait, if it continues like that will you fall pregnant ? »

« Possibly... don't really care either way the bond is all about life, and you ? Will you be ready to be a dad ?»

I stare at her thinking about it seriously, ready to be a father ? Being an uncle to Asuka and Romero is easy, being a big brother to Sting and Rogue also...but a father ? My inner dragon is ready for it, want it with a need I never felt before. But Am I ready ?

« Yes » well seems like I am.

* * *

 _Two years later :_

Seeing Pantherlily, The Flame Brain and Master after all these years is quite a kicker, I can feel my mate inquirying about it even though she's still home. God how she would laugh if she was here now, I almost drop my whiskey.

I let my eyes drink them in, so full of life and still so young. Nothing had change for them. Fuck they had slept for seven years. My eyes land on Levy, my possible previous interest, and I wonder what was it that I saw... her forgiveness ? Her kindness ? No matter, it's in the past. At least all the Guild is now reunited.

« Lily ! Good to see you again, slept well ? »

« Hello Gajeel, It doesn't feel like seven years had passed until I saw you. Macao teased us with some major change being related to you... care to tell ?» he asks as he flew up to me sats on the table.

« Curious cat ! Gihihihihihi ! Don't worry you will know soon enough ! But it's a good news ! » I told him with a geniune smile before going back to my drink and iron.

I can't stop laughing at seeing the Guild so very full of life, so cheerful and chaotic as only Fairy Tail can be. I truly have gone soft. No matter they are family. The family that my mate and I take care of. Before, now and for many years to come.

In the corner of my eyes I can see the bluenette coming to the table. What does she want ?

The feeling of my mate coming near quickly take these thoughts away, there she is, my beautiful fierce mate, already arguing with Sting and Romero. While our sleepy son is hugging her neck.

« Mistress ! Look look ! They came back » screams Romero overcome with joy after finally seeing Flame Brain.

She sends me a smile, pats Romero and Sting on the head and messing with their hair with a smirk before coming kissing me hello. How I love her and her taste.

« Hello Mate. » she whispered against my lips. Carefully passing me our son. « Here, see Papa is here, I'm going to the kitchen for his lunch make sure he doesn't eat all your iron this time. » so much sass my mate I smirk as I slap her ass. Hiei in my lap babbles away to an amazed Lily.

« Gihihihihih our son is growing ! He needs all the energy to keep up ! »

« yeah yeah... heard it last time ! Oh hello there Levy ! How are you ? Was the trip back good ? No problem ? Ah first, meet our son, Redfox Hiei ! »

« METALFACE IS A DAD ! »

Okay here goes our ears...

« Keep it down dumbass ! » my mate orders Grey and Natsu. « His ears are sensitive ! Do not make me beat you up ! »

« Now dear Makarov, I'm sorry to say I can't give you back the title, the Council had threaten to destroy the Guild if that happens. Even going so far to declare us a Dark One.. I would like to escape that fate ! But don't worry I appointed Laxus as my successor ! » She finishes with her beautiful and very tricky smile. Poor sucker, doesn't know what will it him. Such a devious mate I have !

* * *

 _Wendy : _

Wow ! The Guild is so much prettier now ! It's quite a bit sad to see all these changes... we have really been gone for a long time. But everyone look so happy ! Even Gajeel has changed ! I can feel how powerful he is without really trying and I'm sure it's only a fraction of his true power !

Seven years...

Romero is taller than me now...the same age...

oh !

Is Levy-Chan going to finally confess to Gajeel ?

Wow she's pretty ! And so very strong ! Stronger than Gajeel ! The New Mistress ? Wow

oh poor Levy-chan...

but they do look good together, he is so gentle and loving with his family.

I'm so happy to see Gajeel finally at peace !

 _Makarov : _

I can't believed what Macao is telling me ! The Guild debt payed ! New contract and assurances, with cities and the Council ! New members, news quarters – but not really just a bit more grandiose. Now seeing it all with my eyes, being physically in the Guild after all this time, for them at least not for us, it's a grand feeling, it's still home, and so much love! Such a beautiful view ! All my children – even Laxus- around me and so much stronger too ! I can't even recognized Jet and Droy !

Babies !

Babies ! who would have thought that Gajeel would be the first Dragon slayer to be a father !

Never saw that coming !

 _Lucy : _

This is just beautiful, we are all paint on the Guild walls ! Oh fuck ! I don't know who she is but fuck she's strong ! The Mistress ? She's the new master ?! Wow ! And she's also a mom !

Oh shit ! Poor levy! When she finally gather the courage to confess, he's in a relatonship and a dad.. well can't really blame him, it's been seven years for all of them. I wonder if father is still there, maybe I should go see him...

ack ! Where are Gray and Natsu ! My appartement !

 _Cana : _

What ? i have to pay before being served now?! Noooo my precious ! please please please ! I need to get drunk ! I miss my precious ! tche...she doesn't even budge ! Wait a minute...is that...a Baby ?

 _Laxus :_

If someone had dared told me that I would go back to the Guild and be named successor, I would have beat him on principle for giving me hope.

But fuck, seven years and that's where I am.

The Mistress is fucking strong and made sure every member where a very decent level, freaking Jet and Droy previous loosers are now at Bixlow level ! The heck ! It's like a dream come true !

I can't help smirking as Gajeel is feeding his son, now that's a surprise ! The first Slayer to be a father, shit, Gramps must be going crazy...better not being seen with a girl for a few months.

 _Levy :_

Okay ! You can do it ! Just be yourself and ask him for dinner ! I can do it !

Wha..t ? Gajeel is...he is married ? To Reia... oh a son... oh...okay...

she's also the New Mistress ?

...I've never seen Gajeel so tender and so happy... so proud of anyone... I lost him...

silly me, you can't lose someone that was never yours...

* * *

« Gihihihihihi ! You like it ? My mate and I, we thought about what you would need, and made sure that Hiei wouldn't be bothering you at night, he is having nightmares theses nights... » Gajeel sounds so proud and at ease as he talks that I'm feeling very happy for my partner, these seven years have been good to him.

And truly the home is beautiful ! They even gave me a fridge with kiwi inside !

« These seven years had been good for you, Gajeel.»

« Indeed they have been, hard but fullfilling. »

« How old is Hiei ? »

« Almost two, in a few months, Reia is begining to plan for his birthday. »

« I'm happy for you my friend. »

« Gihihihihihi ! »

« How is your mate ? I don't quite remember her... »

« Reia is... you will like her Lily, she's gentle, sassy, strong and devious ! Gihihihihihi ! She keeps the Guild in line and happy, I think you will enjoy the change ! »

Gajeel carefully puts Hiei on the ground, keeping the small hands in his, helping the child walks. Being a father suits him well.

« Soon you will run after him ! » I tease laughing.

« Gihihihihihi ! He will be like his dad and mom ! True Fairy Tail mage ! »

« Here you are Gajeel ! Hello Pantherlily ! Reia asks if you wanted to introduced the new members ? I can babysit Hiei if you need? »

« Thank you Kinana but it's fine, I will take him with me ! Go on your date ! I'm sure Eric is waiting for you ! »

She has a pretty smile, I can see why the Poison Dragon is in love with her.

« You seems well like » I muse out loud.

« It's been a long time Lily, everything changed. I am much more open now than I was then. Hiei stop pulling me, we're going! »

« Da ? Tail ? »

* * *

Gajeel is at his table, eating and reading the latest results of the last tournament, also keeping watch over how the new and older members interact, laughter, brawl, a good day in Fairy Tail !

He can hear me in his soul, whispering about how silly they all are, even him, and laughing like a maniac as Laxus began to curse the paperwork.

Gajeel and Eric laugh with me knowing how devious I can be and just how much I hate it.

Hiei is playing with the exceeds, Romero and Wendy.

Makarov is at the bar with Mavis, Mirajane, Freed and Jellal enjoying a beer.

Erza is eating her cake, while Lucy, Gray and Natsu are arguing about a mission.

Sting is taunting Jet and Droy over Levy and Rogue is at his back looking exasperated.

As Hiei runs to Gajeel, I truly believe that no matter what happen next, we will survive.

My mate is right, Nothing will stop us.

 **The END**


End file.
